superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cloth and the Thief
Episode The episode starts with the bros. referencing last episode, saying "What's in the box?" Alex then explains that they had a problem with their save file, so they had to do everything over again. Even in light of this news, everything is better, as they now have Lighter's Lumber, a better weapon for Flint. Alex also said that he started playing this game in his free time, which kind of ruins the "first time experience" feel, however, it also helps for when Jirard gets in trouble and doesn't know where else to go (like last episode...) Progress *Duster met. Trivia *Hinawa's name means "matchlock" (literally, "string of fire"), which is the lock on a matchlock gun, as opposed to a flintlock gun, the name of which inspired her husband's name. *It was hinted that she was going to be playable in EarthBound 64, because Shigesato Itoi mentioned 10 playable characters, and in the final game (Mother 3), only 7 can be controlled. *In EarthBound 64, Hinawa was going to be blonde, but in Mother 3, her hair color was changed to brown. *In the thumbnail of this show, Jirard is Boney. *Sometimes while giving a food item to another player, Boney will actually eat the item. *In Earthbound 64, Boney's fur was orange and white, and he also wore a green color *Boney's sniff ability is similar to Jeff Andonuts's spy ability from EarthBound. *Boney's combo sound is different from the rest of the characters, with the exception of Salsa and Flint, who doesn't have a guitar sound. Instead, Boney's combo is barking. *Bronson's sprite resembles Charles Bronson, who may have been the inspiration for the character. *Bateau means Boat in French *In Japanese, Bateau's name is "Pigeon." *In EarthBound 64 Isaac was called Yosaku and was going to be a caveman like body builder *In EarthBound, one of the "Don't care" names for Jeff is Isaac. *It is possible for Wess to level up, even though he isn't a playable character. *In Earthbound 64, Duster had yellow hair, black clothing, and a white bag. In later renders, he had a blue hat and shirt, red shorts, and a brown bag and hair. *Boney climbing a ladder is amazing. *On the note of Duster's limping leg, director Shigesato Itoi explains, "I figure that because there are handicapped people in our world, it would also be part of the world of Mother 3. After all, there's no way that any two people have the same physique or even the same personality. Just like with the Magypsies, I included Duster so we could have someone with bad breath, a disabled leg, and living as a thief. The Mother 3 world is all about having friends like them. Perhaps you could call them symbols of not rejecting such people. *The moles can feel homesick, just like Ness from EarthBound. *Duster is a sticker in Brawl, and upgrades leg-based attacks by 4. *Due to a glitch, Duster's next 'tune' when performing a combo isn't randomized like the other characters. It's always 0, so it always plays the same tune. Tomato, who made Mother 3's fan translation, stated that his team will try to fix this bug in a later update. Jeffman later fixed the bug. Question of the Day How do you act in a crisis? In a crisis, Jirard tries to stay as calm as possible, although he is easily stressed out. Alex says that he becomes very angry, however, is very efficient in whatever he does. Category:Mother 3 Category:New Super Beard Bros.